


Nervous

by iellawritestonight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I dont know what to put for tags, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iellawritestonight/pseuds/iellawritestonight
Summary: You’ve fallen for a certain General, and your nerves get the best of you.





	Nervous

When informed that General Hux’s transport would be coming to dock soon, you straighten up, and checked over your uniform, nit-picking every imperfection.

You weren’t new to the general position. In a few short years, you had become feared throughout the galaxy. You earned the respect of all of your allies, won battle after battle, and been promoted to command a star destroyer of your own.

Throughout the years, you’d become cocky in some sense. You never got nervous. Some people thought you were a clone drone in disguise. From even before you could remember, you could hold your composure in any situation, but when you met a certain general, everything you thought about yourself went out of the window. General Hux had infected you. Whenever you were around him, you couldn’t stay focused. You were like a lovesick schoolgirl. It was really unbecoming of you.

You dusted the imaginary speck of dust from your greatcoat, and sighed. Looking up, you saw that his transport was close enough to see the antenna sticking up out of it, and felt your blood run cold. Should you even be here to greet him? Do you look okay?

“You look fine, General.” A voice beside you whispered quietly.

You looked to your loyal lieutenant, knowing she knew about your feelings, though you hadn’t admitted them to her, and you never intended to.

“I know that, Lieutenant Maru.” You tried to play it off, and straightened your greatcoat yet again. “I just saw a speck of lint.”

She raised her brows and nodded her head, as to say “sure general”. You sent a glare her way, and she looked straight ahead again, coming to attention, though the smirk was still evident on her face.

You passed it off and looked forward again, just in time to see the transport land, the ramp slide out and the doors open after it. Next, Hux strolled down the ramp of his transport, holding his shoulders high, Captain Phasma, and several other stormtroopers following behind him. Your heart fluttered at the sight of him. His hair that made him stand out even more against his black attire similar to your own. As he came closer and closer, you saw the freckles on his face become more prominent, and you legs nearly melted from under you open seeing the green in his eyes.

“General Hux.” You reached out and shook his hand, trying to keep your thoughts at bay.

“General L/n. A pleasure to be on your ship again.” He shook your hand back and gave you a small smile.

“The pleasure is mine.” You replied, your heart fluttering at the sight of his smile. “I enjoy holding these meetings here.”

“Especially when you attend them,” you thought.

You watched Hux’s face, tint a light pink. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and horror washed over your beautiful features.

Oh stars, did you just say that outloud?

Heat rose to your face at your realization and you cleared your throat, “Shall we?”

Not waiting for an answer, you quickly turned on your heel and made your way from the ships hangar, your face flushed in embarrassment, and your lieutenant still smirking by your side.

Hux looked after you, not following until Phasma said his name. He straightened again, and followed after you and your lieutenant.


End file.
